The mommabirds
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Remus and Sirius are married and have a kid. But that's not really something you tell your Godson--definitely not when he's Harry Potter and has issues. Because how could he possibly understand? They'll have to find a way to make him, that's for sure.
1. Beautiful Baby

**The momma-birds.**

Beautiful Baby

**AN: I tried to make it... inexplicit, because I wanted to keep the rating at 'M', though I probably failed... I've been writing so many lemons lately (yes, I admit it, naughty me!) that I've fallen out of the 'inexplicit' track a bit... so yeah, warning: Half-inexplicit sex, I suppose. Sigh.**

"Sirius?" Remus asked, tired and completely worn-out, looking at the supposed-to-be-sleeping, naked man right next to him.

"What's wrong Love?" He said, voice soft as ever.

Remus doubted. He'd been thinking about this for a while. And now seemed like a good time. It wasn't like they were actually _doing_ anything, besides lying in bed, basking in the after-glow of their wedding, and the almost-real-sex sex.

"Do you…" a single second of doubt, Remus' eyes focussed on his hands, and he bravely continued. "Want to have a baby with me?" Even though Remus wasn't looking, he knew Sirius' eyes were as big as marbles.

It wasn't only asking Sirius for a kid, whilst they'd just gotten married today, it was also the part where child-making required actual sex. You know. The _real_ thing.

It's not like they aren't in love. No. They were so much in love that Sirius smoked less, and Remus read less. So much in love that they'd _walked_ all the way to the church, hand in hand because every second they could be together was one they didn't want to spend apart. It's more the fact that Remus was a werewolf—and werewolves mate for life. Which meant that if Sirius left him, after they'd had sex, even once, Remus was royally fucked, and doomed to spend his life alone. And Remus really wouldn't be able to blame Sirius for leaving. Remus was already going grey, he had scars, absolutely everywhere, and his 'times-of-the-month's were tiring, for Sirius too, since he had to take care of Remus' wounds afterwards.

"It's just that I understand if you would want to leave me, but I just can't be without you. And…—" He was silenced by a soft finger placed against his lips and his eyes darted up, only to find Sirius', soft and caring and so _alive_.

Sirius shifted a bit and pulled Remus in between his legs, back against chest, and placed a light kiss on his head.

"You have to stop thinking that I'm going to leave you," he wrapped his arms securely around Remus' naked body and kissed him behind his ear. "Because I'm not. And I would love to have a baby with you, but I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you."

"I've been thinking about this for a _really_ long time Sirius," he cuddled closer and Sirius had to suppress a moan when he accidentally rubbed against him. "I don't want this with anyone else."

Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"You really want this with _me_? Not with some cute guy who can give you a smart and beautiful baby?"

Remus looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the most stupid thing you've ever said. Your child is the only one I want."

"Mine?" Sirius sounded surprised.

Remus unwrapped the arms from around him, and turned to straddle Sirius' hips. This time Sirius couldn't suppress the groan from emitting from his throat. Remus grinned mischievously.

"Yours."

Sirius gave a small smile and rubbed Remus' cheek with his thumb.

Remus thought about it. He'd read about loads of potions and…—his train of thoughts got cut off when Sirius took his wand from the bedside table and muttered a spell. Remus' grin changed into a confused look when a vial with purple liquid appeared. Sirius blushed crimson.

"Well," he started apologetic. "You're not the only one that's been thinking about kids. Or sex for that matter." He winked but his blush stayed present.

Remus coughed nervously and Sirius uncorked the bottle. Of course he'd read about fertility potions before, but he'd never actually taken one, obviously. So he was a bit afraid. He was very sure he wanted this. Just…

Sirius' hands shook ever so slightly as he brought the vial to touch Remus' lips.

"You're sure, right?" Sirius asked in a semi-whisper.

The room suddenly seemed cramped. Remus could barely breathe. He had waited for this… since like… for ever. He couldn't let nerves overtake him. He wanted this so badly. He couldn't chicken out.

He nodded and then drank the purple liquid. It didn't necessarily taste bad. Actually… it tasted like… happiness. His belly felt tingly, but not in a nauseous way. Sirius looked rather scared, and he let a finger wander carelessly over Remus' hip. Remus gave him a small kiss and Sirius, reassured that it was okay, slipped out from underneath him.

His eyes followed Sirius around as he took something out of his bag. Remus leaned back, sitting on his feet. What on earth was he up to? Remus watched as Sirius tripled to the door, dimming the lights. Then he came back to the bed, put something on the nightstand, and seconds later a couple of candles were casting shadows on the wall.

"Have to always be prepared, you know, for when your luck changes." Sirius explained. He opened the curtains a teeny tinny bit, so Remus suddenly bathed in moonlight. Remus had to agree that their hotel-room had the best view in the whole of Paris. Sirius turned around and looked at Remus, smiling and beautiful and naked. And Sirius would die right there because they were really going to do this. So he'd sort of hoped they would, since this was their honeymoon, but he would've understood if Remus wanted to pass.

He stalked closer to the bed, and his hand found its way to Remus' cheek again, looking deep into his eyes. He didn't want to freak Remus out by yet again asking him if he was sure, and it wasn't like they could change anything about this now. Remus had already taken the potion. So he simply pulled Remus' body closer against his own and kissed him softly.

In ten minutes flat they were panting and sweating heavily, ecstasy already building up. Sirius hovered slowly over Remus' prone figure, taken in the breath-taking sight of him, sprawled on the bed like that. Jeez, how he just wanted to ravish Remus. He planted a soft kiss right above his navel, going down to where the soft pencil-stripe hairs began, and then going up again. His hand tripled up Remus' leg, beginning at the ankle, up his thigh, and over his buttocks. He looked into Remus' eyes, they were hazy with love and lust, and it made Sirius want to have him even more. Stumbling he pulled his bag closer, leaning over to get out a jar—Remus' eyes were still closed, but he missed the proximity. Sirius unscrewed the jar of lube, and dipped his fingers in, pushing it aside again—it fell off the bed with a great clattering noise, but neither of them noticed. His lips found Remus' in an earthshaking kiss when he slowly entered a finger, and he got Remus writhing uncomfortably and biting hard into Sirius' lip, drawing blood.

"'ts okay Moony," Sirius whispered, trying to kiss away Remus' discomfort, smearing a bit blood down Remus' neck without even noticing. "Relax."

He pushed in another digit and Remus made a distant sound of pain, combined with a hint of pleasure. His eyes rolled back when Sirius slowly moved his fingers in deeper, almost completely out, and back in. He didn't mean to make it so teasing, but it had Remus bucking his hips slightly wanting more then just that. Sirius scissored his fingers and Remus groaned, clamping onto the bed-sheets, knuckles white. The brunette purred softly when Sirius pushed a third finger in, and Sirius kissed down his chest—he'd never been as beautiful as he was then, writhing and panting, all because of him.

When Sirius finally pulled out, Remus looked even more adorable than before. His hair all tangled, his body glistering slightly with a layer of sweat. He grinned down at the boy, and connected their lips again, before pressing against him carefully. Remus muttered something incoherently, words lost between their lips. Sirius tried to be as gentle as possible, as he pushed into the brunette, making him mewl and scratch his back.

"Mm, Remmi," Sirius purred softly in his ear, and he felt the body shiver under him. "So good."

"Neh," Remus wiggled his hips against Sirius, making the raven-head moan harshly. "Sirri." He panted against Sirius' neck as they started moving—slowly at first.

There were so many noises filling the room as they made love—shimmering, shattering love. But most evident to Remus was there heartbeats, chests pressed together and moving and breathing as one.

By the next morning they didn't feel like moving very much—after their first time Sirius had wanted to redo it—to be sure, _of course_. They ended up doing it on the couch of their suite, the wardrobe, in the shower and bathtub, on a chair, and on the balcony. There were a couple of other places that went unmentioned—though Remus had enough bruises to remind him of them.

Two years later Sirius was arrested for blowing up a street full of muggles and killing Peter Pettigrew—not to mention, for betraying James and Lilly Potter, but that was off-record. Remus didn't want to believe it. But he had to—because otherwise he thought he might die, realising Sirius was put away for something he didn't even do. And believing that Sirius was indeed a criminal, made it a bit easier to breath—but only a _bit_. Because now he didn't have that other part of his soul—it had always felt that Sirius breathed for both of them, but now he was gone, and Remus needed to learn how to breathe, all over again.

**AN: This is the first chapter—next one is 'Hogwarts Hickeys' and is when Sirius comes back to the Shrieking Shack. How are Remus and the kid doing by then? And are they happy to see each other again. (Though the title obviously says it all :D) Review if you want me to update or not!**


	2. Hogwarts Hickeys

Hogwarts Hickeys

Everyone was eating quietly—well, not quietly, but they _were_ eating—when suddenly the doors to the great hall opened. All went silent at once. Harry looked at the person in the doorway—she looked about their age. Her hair was filthy blonde, and her eyes were radiating silver, with an amber touch that sparkled joyfully. Dumbledore stood at once, opening his arms in welcome.

"Hey professor!" She exclaimed happily, bowing slightly—she obviously wasn't fazed by the room full of people staring at her. Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "I was looking for Remmi—do you know where he is?"

"Ah, of course," professor Dumbledore smiled brightly, and Hermione muttered something about having seen her before. "Professor Lupin is in his classroom right now—now let me guess: final-test marks?"

The girl grinned and nodded.

"And how are they?" the headmaster looked at the girl over his glasses, and she was close to hopping up and down.

"I totally kicked ass!" She laughed, and pounded her fist into the air. "But I can't be blamed—most of them wouldn't even recognise a Death-Eater from an innocent by-passer if it bit them in the nose! Young-adults these days," She shook her head in fake disappointment. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell Remmi."

"Of course Sweetheart, go ahead." Dumbledore nodded and she looked at him, already turning around.

"'t was a pleasure Albus." She said as she opened the door again.

"Always, Lee." He agreed, and she left, as quickly as she'd come.

Not a second later the Great Hall was buzzing with noise.

--

When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the DADA classroom, all the students were gathered around the door—never had they been so silent. They were obviously eavesdropping, standing nearby the half-open door. Harry pushed passed them, to get a good look at the scene too, and stopped next to Draco Malfoy, who was right in front of the door.

The blonde girl and professor Lupin appeared to be talking—professor Lupin was sitting on his chair, and the girl sat on his desk.

"Oh come on Remmi—you know I'll be careful! I mean... Fudge was practically begging me! It'd be so sad not to do this." She pouted.

Remus put his hand on her knee, and smiled slightly—Harry thought he looked happier than he'd ever seen his teacher.

"You know I don't mind—you just have to promise to be very careful," he got up. "And kick some Death-Eater butt without being kicked yourself."

"Oh please," the girl grinned. "With my parents—no way I'll be beat up by Death-Eater filth. We have a knack for surviving things."

"That we do." Professor Lupin grinned too, and the girl pecked his nose.

"Now," she said. "Do you want me to murder the eaves-dropping scum? Or should you just let them in."

All the students in the hallway freaked—she'd known they were listening. They all backed away a bit, but professor Lupin said: "no killing the students, Lee, they should just come in!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the others—of course she hadn't been one of those who'd gathered around the door—and entered the classroom.

"Good-morning professor," she sat down. "Miss."

"Good-morning Miss Granger," Remus gave her a nod and turned to the blonde. "I have a class to teach Lee."

She pouted sadly, then hopped off his desk, while the others entered the classroom and sat down.

"Don't sweat it—I have a shower-date with Daniël anyways," she winked and Remus frowned. "I'd tell you to have fun, but I suppose I'd be contradicting myself." She gave the eavesdropping teens a small scowl and pecked his cheek again.

"If Daniël touches you, his ass is mine!" Remus warned—but the girl merely gave him a hand-kiss and said: "no worries—Daniël is still very gay. Bye—oh, and your mum said you needed to stay off the chocolate—though I'm telling you not to listen to her."

Professor Lupin laughed, and as she closed the door, he turned to his class, smile brighter than ever before.

--

When Remus arrived in the shrieking shack, he was absolutely terrified—he hadn't seen Sirius in years, and the idea that the love they used to share was no longer there, was so frightening, he almost couldn't stand it.

By the time he'd pulled the man up to stand, hugging him he realised that not so much had changed. His hands were still rather warm—though not as soft as before. Yeah, he had a stubble—a great stubble with that—but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. Of course he was way too slim, but it wasn't something that couldn't be helped. And some of the light in his eyes had gone—yet he swore he could bring that back, since they seemed to shimmer at the mere sight of him.

So he swept a thumb over that stubble of his, then entwined his hand with the coarse one, put his other against his skinny hip and made those faded eyes flutter when he pressed their lips together—he would've expected it to be different. In his mind Sirius' lips would be dry and chapped—but they were still so blissful, as they'd always been.

He was still so strong—immediately lifting Remus, hands firmly plastered in his sides. Remus lost himself completely; legs around Sirius' waist, and it just didn't matter anymore. Because they had this kiss, and they had their whole lives in front of them.

Remus knew they were supposed to be solving things with the three shocked teens—but before he even remotely thought about letting go of the older man, he marked his neck with a deep-red spot. Which was only fair—Sirius always used to leave hickeys all over his body. Now he could do the same. Then he straightened his robes, pretended he hadn't just snogged Sirius Black senseless in front of his students, and continued to explain how Peter Pettigrew happened to be Ronald's rat.

--

It was already dark outside, raining slightly. Remus tried his best to focus on the newspaper—but it was Lee's first time alone in the kitchen, and it was making him a bit nervous. She shifted about, putting a lit over one of the pans, and then turned to look at him—joy in her eyes, and he knew that she knew he was only there to check on her.

"You know, contrary to popular beliefs," she said, sitting down next to her father. "Lee Lupin isn't that bad of a cook."

Remus smiled slightly, setting down the paper.

"You never know—you might have your cooking skills from your father, and that would be bad."

"Which one?" She teased—because really 'her father' was very unspecific in her situation—since she had two.

He laughed at her comment and she gave a wink, before standing up and going over to the stove again, looking at the peas. She added some more spices and looked at Remus again. He seemed a bit fidgety—she knew it was Sirius Black's fault, but couldn't quite put her finger on what he'd done this time. She knew they'd kissed—but hello, they were lovers, had a kid! They were allowed to do that. Now what was the fuss about?

"Mother bird," she cooed, shaking Remus from his thoughts—she always called him that to tease. "What's up with you?"

"I… I was just thinking."

"About other mother-bird, I presume?" she coaxed an eyebrow—something she got from 'other mother-bird'—and then wiggled them seductively—another thing she'd inherited from 'other mother-bird'.

"Yeah," Remus nodded—he'd always promised himself that he would never lie to Lee. Lee deserved the truth, and he would always be upright with her. That's why she knew she had two fathers and that one of them had spent half their life in Azkaban. "It will be a while before we get to be together again—he's going in hiding, just to be safe—but I was wondering… Lee, how do you feel about this?"

"About what?" She questioned, prodding one of the potatoes to see if they were ready yet. Deciding it was almost good, she put a pan on the fire so she could start on the meat soon.

"About… Sirius, I suppose." He leaned back in his chair.

"How am I supposed to feel?" Her eyes fixed on her father—he was obviously worried, but she couldn't see why. "I mean… I don't know the man, but I'm sort of part of him—so he can't be too bad," she laughed. "And well, I love living with you—and you're the perfect mother-bird, but having my other parent will be fun too, I'm sure. We'll get to be a family—we'll be complete. How can I not feel good about that Remmi?"

He just smiled in return—of course she was right, but you never know with teenage girls, they tend to be quite unpredictable.

Lee was just putting the mutton in the sizzling butter when there was a loud knock on the door. Remus frowned slightly, and turned to it—their little house in the forest existed out of four rooms, living room, hall, kitchen and dinning room all in one—Lee just focused on fussing over the fire.

The man on the other side of the door grinned broadly, huffing: "darn it's cold—not even my fur could keep me warm!" and then they heard someone swear.

Remus pecked the man's cheek and turned to Lee.

"What did you do daughter-bird?" he asked—not that he called her that a lot, but it sounded appropriate right now.

"The darn food is attacking me!" she squealed. "Goddammit, I hate it."

"You wanted to cook," Remus indicated that Sirius should come in, and he grinned when he saw Lee poking the mutton. "Maybe it's attacking because you're trying to poke it to death."

"It started!" Lee protested. "Don't you dare take sides with the food! Your poor daughter is being attacked by the evil meat and you're just standing there!"

The butter sizzled again, some springing out and hitting the girl's arms, who shrieked again.

"Fuckitgoddammitstupidawfullambthingyou'regoingdown!" she swore knightly, poked the meat and prodded the stove, turning it down again. The butter stopped sizzling evilly and she sighed in relief.

"Yep, you definitely have the other mother-bird's cooking skills." He nodded, but she just prodded the mutton again.

Remus rolled his eyes, and then fixated on Sirius—he was standing by the door still, staring at Lee as if she had a hole in her head. And he was blushing nonetheless—oh, Remus knew what was going on. He was afraid. Oh yes, he could see clearly. Sirius was afraid of being rejected by the blonde.

He didn't say anything, but pushed the taller man forward a bit, giving a shake with his head to indicate that Sirius should say something, and then left, heading for the bathroom.

Sirius gave a cough—a raspy one—hoping it would alert the girl without scaring her. She didn't even notice, stirring her peas around to make sure they didn't burn.

He stepped a bit closer, leaning against the round kitchen-table.

"You know," he suddenly said, and he could see the girl's figure tensing and her movements still. His voice sounded a bit hoarse, but it had always been that way—and he stepped closer again. "I always thought pork was most evil—though apparently mutton isn't too friendly either."

"I've never made pork," she said—and first he thought it sounded brisk, but then she turned around and she was smiling, looking at the floor. "But I'll be sure to have a gun at the ready next time."

He smiled too—and then she looked up and their eyes met and it was… oh. He couldn't describe it. Somehow she was everything he thought she would have been but so much more… the blonde hair had put him off a bit, but her eyes. They were prove that she was indeed his and Remus'—the amber mingling beautifully with the silver.

"So…" she started, hesitating. "Will you think I'm freaky if I ask for a hug?"

He grinned, and moved in front of her.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "I think a hug is definitely in order."

"Good because otherwise I'd have to tie you down and make you change your mind." And without another word they embraced.

Sirius thought it was a bit odd, at first. She was slightly smaller then Remus, and the feel of her was different too. Remus had that oh-my-God-grab-me-right-there-and-don't-let-go kind of body. Hers wasn't like that—she was more as if she really liked being hugged, but only by the people she really cared for. Remus only liked hugging when Sirius was the one giving it, and Sirius loved hugging with whoever was willing—she was obviously somewhere in the middle. And it didn't feel too tense, not too forced. It seemed natural, hugging the girl that was his daughter and beautiful and all he could ever want in a daughter.

And Remus came in, and he saw that it was good.

--

"Here you go," she swiped half of her meat on a third plate, putting potatoes and peas next to it and handing it over to Sirius, who looked rather hungry. "It wouldn't be fair to eat when you're sitting there, forced to starving—and I can't really give you Remus' piece—he needs it now," she whispered in an it's-a-secret voice, though it was teasing and Remus could still hear. "With it being close to the full moon—who knows, otherwise he might decide to have a little nibble of Lee's leg."

They both laughed and Remus rolled his eyes, smiling. She winked at the brunette and put a potato in her mouth. Seconds after she made a face.

"God, this is awful—I can't believe I managed to mess up the potatoes."

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, curiously sniffing theirs. Cautiously taking a bite, Remus chomped it thoughtfully.

"But this is good?" he wondered out loud—then he noticed that she was grinning and poked her. "You're such a tease."

She stuck out her tongue and poked the mutton, Sirius already halfway through his stack of peas. Lee gave him a thoughtful stare and then stated: "now I know why your animagus form is a dog."

He blinked twice and Remus snickered. She had a point though—he had a rather doggish behavior, though that was a side-effect, not something that had made him choose a dog as animagus.

"Well, after years of dry bread, even this tastes like heaven to me," he shrugged and gave her a wink—one she'd given Remus not minutes earlier. They really looked alike. "I've talked to Dumbledore," he said suddenly, cutting off a piece of mutton. "He said I shouldn't stay here too long—so I'll just come out and get this over with," he focused on Remus—the man inwardly freaked, but he kept his cool. "I'm giving you my house."

Lee choked on her water and Remus stared.

"Your house?" Since when did Sirius own a house?

"Grimmauld Place. It was left to me after my mother died," he gave a smile. "I thought well… now that we're… an item again… which we are, right?" he hesitated but went on anyway. "It would be nice… so you could stay there—you know, just until I'm back."

"I—thanks," Remus gave a sloppy grin—Lee could tell he really just wanted to shag the man rotten—but then focused on the blonde. "Lee?"

She grinned.

"If it's bigger than this, I have no objection whatsoever," she smiled, and stood suddenly. "Though I… told Daniël I was staying over tonight," she prayed to God that Daniël would be home. "So erm… I should go," she picked up her bag and wrapped herself in her coat. "Can you stay here tonight? To make sure mother-bird doesn't feel too lonely," she gave Sirius a knowing grin, and pecked Remus' cheek. Sirius blinked, and nodded. "Thanks—it was nice meeting you!" she gave him a quick hug. "I hope I'll see you soon again!" and before she shut the door she called: "love you, mommas!"

There was a second of silence before the two men started chuckling slightly, before breaking out in full laughter.

--

Afterwards they lay in Remus' bed—which is old and almost falling apart, and there was one point during their lovemaking that Remus had feared Sirius was just going to pound their way through the mattress—completely sweaty and spent. Remus runs his hand over Sirius' stubble—the man is close to sleep, he can tell, but yet he opens his eyes, trying to be attentive. He obviously fears that something is wrong, that he messed up in some way or another.

He flats his palm against Remus' lower stomach—there's a scar there, big and faded, but still noticeable and still sensitive—the touch makes the brunette shiver and go weak in the man's arms.

"It wasn't there before." Sirius remarks—if they'd still been at the frail beginning of their relationship, Remus would have worried immensely about this, but not now. Sirius had explained how much he loved Remus' scars—because they were a part of him, and if Sirius touched them, he managed to make the brunette quiver just _so_, and that only aroused him more—made him love the younger man more. So instead of freaking Remus nodded slightly, now drawing figures on Sirius' sweaty chest.

"Lee." He offered as an explanation.

Sirius nodded, though he'd know, of course.

"I wanted to be here." Sirius said—Remus shakes his head and looks up. The man is being too sensitive. He understands, but doesn't want to think about it anymore—he'd back, and that's what matters.

"I love you." Is all he says, and he hopes it will make the raven-head feel better. To strengthen his point, he leaves a purple mark—next to the ones he left earlier—on Sirius' neck, and he knows hickeys can't be seen on a dog's fur, but Sirius is his, and it's the thought that counts anyway.

It's a wonder, but after all these years they still have that amazing balance of theirs, because Sirius understands exactly what Remus is trying to say. And it only makes him love him more.

**AN: 'Daniël' is based on my best friend, mister Daniël Fontaine—if you're wondering where he suddenly came from. This is for him, and I promise we'll have one of those shower-dates in the near future! Love you!**


	3. Mayor Mistakes

Mayor Mistakes

**AN: Hah. Lee gets into an argument with the Weasley-kids!**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the middle of a discussion—their opinion of heavy breakfast—when Sirius came in, cleanly shaven and smelling slightly of sweet soap. Ginny crinkled her nose at the smell, nodding approvingly and Fred and George exchanged a look. He wished them a good-morning and sat down. Just then a loud, girlish voice rang through the house, making them all jump: "SIRIUS!"

Sirius' eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Remus came in rolling his eyes.

"No worries—she's not dying."

"Are you sure?" Sirius apparently doubted this fact, and Harry wondered who they were talking about.

"If she's dying it's more like an ah-I'm-dying-my-voice-is-dropping-save-me-save-me voice," Remus nodded, and Sirius frowned. "This is more the Sirius-you-did-something-wrong-and-now-you-shall-pay voice."

Ten seconds later a blonde girl entered, clad in only navy-blue shorts, and a grey Captain Compost t-shirt.

"Sirius—there's something under my bed," she squealed, Harry remembered her—she was supposed to be Remus' daughter, though he wasn't sure. "I think it's yours—it's a bit freaky, turquoise and moving, can you take it away?"

"What makes you think it's mine?" Sirius questioned.

Remus frowned, and Lee flopped down on his lap, kissing the man's cheek.

"It's a bit hazy—but I think you're the only one insane enough to actually put it under an innocent young girl's bed—it woke me up, buzzing and sorts."

"But… what is it?" He asked. Harry wondered if she was really Remus' daughter—since the man had made out with Sirius once. Though now that appeared to be just a one-time-only thing. Maybe something they'd done as friends?

"It's a vibrator," she said, and nipped some of Remus' coffee—Sirius nearly choked on his own. "It's a bit transparent—as I said, it woke me up, and I don't very much appreciate people leaving that sort of thing under my bed."

Remus slapped Lee's head and she grinned at him.

"Oh come on! Who else would leave such a thing under my bed?"

"What do I need a vibrator for!" Sirius insisted. "I'm not that sort of person."

"So it's not yours?" She asked, being completely serious. He shook his head. "But then who… Oh. My. God."

She jumped off Remus' lap, and ran into the hallways—Sirius looked dumbfounded at the girl, then at Remus. Then she came in again, holding what Harry identified as a celphone.

"You're sure it's not any of yours?" Everyone shook their heads—Harry was shocked. A vibrator? What the hell. And okay, Sirius was mad enough to leave such things lying around... but it's not like he'd use one. Or so Harry hoped. "The bastard… Daniël Fontaine, s'il-vous-plait," at this she received some strange looks, and apart from Remus and Sirius, everyone wondered whether she was talking to them or not. "And if he doesn't wake, tell his phone to kick his butt."

Her cellphone floated to her ear, saying in a high-pitched voice: "you're cruel Lee… ah, he's waking up."

"Dan? Are you there Love?" She fixed her shirt, sounding sugar-sweet. Someone grumbled in answer. "Good," her voice turned angry suddenly, and Harry scrapped back his chair in distress—she was standing close to him, and he felt a bit endangered. "You slimy, good-for-nothing slut! I can't believe you left your vibrator under my bed! What the hell did you bring that for in the first place!"

More noises, and someone sounded happy, oblivious to the girl's anger.

"Yes, I found your turquoise toy, you cheep whore—it woke me up! On my free morning Dan, on my free morning!"

"But I didn't mean to hex it away—" a man whined. "It just happened—and I tried looking for it, and accidentally activated it."

"I hate you," she said—though it sounded less malicious. "I hate you so hard—I can't believe you. Your bloody vibrator woke me up. What do you need the crap for anyways? There's like a thousand guys that will willingly shag you senseless."

A grunt and she sighed.

"Bitch," Lee went over to the counter, and took a cup, filling it with tea. "You make that thing go away—or I'll stick it someplace it's not supposed to go—and you will be in pain," she sighed deeply once more. "A magic vibrator—how do they come up with this stuff."

"It's really handy," the man chirruped, and she rolled her eyes. "The positions are endless."

"Oh God, I really don't wanna know."

"Pff, you're a perv and you know it."

"I'm not a perv! I resent this," she yawned and sipped from her cup. "I'm hanging up—you go play nicely with the other boy toy's—no damaging the wrappings."

"I promise not to ruffle the plastic." Harry was at a complete loss—he had no idea what they meant, but apparently Lee was pleased because she laughed.

"I love you, you ignorant slut."

"'Love you too, sweetheart."

And she put down her phone. Sipping her tea, she flopped down next to Remus, yawning again.

"I can't believe you thought I put a vibrator under your bed." Sirius grunted, glaring at the blonde.

"Well you never know," she shrugged her shoulders. "You are Sirius Black you know—some of the things you've done are quite unprecedented, how am I supposed to know your evil plan is not to corrupt my innocent soul."

"Hah," Remus laughed. "Like your soul is even more corruptible than it already is."

"But momma-bird," she drawled and put her head against Remus' shoulder. "I'm a perfectly nice person. Perfectly corruptible, definitely when it comes to something like sex."

She stretched and stood again.

"That's not how it works," Remus waved a warning finger at the girl. "You're a virgin and you'll be one till you die!"

Laughing she pecked his nose.

"I promise daddy." With a wink she left the kitchen, leaving the other teenagers curiously behind, while the two grown-ups exchanged a look.

--

"_It's not that simple Moony," Sirius had said. But Remus had silently disagreed—it was that simple, why couldn't he see that? "I don't mind Harry knowing that I love you—but having a daughter is quite something else."_

"_You're insane!" Remus had yelled—he wasn't happy. "You have both of us, or none! She's yours too you know, if you don't want her, it's your mistake!"_

"_Remus, it's not like that! I love her very much, but I want Harry to get used to the idea of me being in love with you before he finds out we have a daughter."_

"_Bastard," Remus swore. "No one gets to be ashamed of my beautiful daughter," he'd glared, fire and fire and fire. "You don't get to set her apart—we'll be leaving tonight."_

_Without another word he'd left the room—if Sirius wouldn't acknowledge her as his daughter he didn't get to have Remus as his lover. The stupid prick._

--

"Who is she?" Harry asked, minutes later, after he was sure she wouldn't come bursting in again—her attitude was… overwhelming.

"She's famous," Hermione said pensively, before either of the adults could reply. "She's the youngest auror known to man—shouldn't even be allowed to be an auror, but her powers are amazing!"

"But what is she to you?" Harry focused on Sirius and Remus.

"She's my daughter." Remus said, smiling at the boy—no one noticed how uncomfortable Sirius shifted on his chair.

--

"_I understand." Lee had said—and she did, but that doesn't mean she liked it._

"_It's not that I don't love you Lee," Sirius hugged her again—and it felt good, but it hurt at the same time. "You know I do—I love you and couldn't want anyone else—you're the best daughter I could ever want."_

"_But Harry's your godson," she smiled—a fake-smile, but she'd be damned if she let Sirius know. "And you owe it to James to make him comfortable, after all he's been through."_

"_Yes, that's it," Sirius nodded. "I'll tell him—you know I will… it's just a matter of when."_

"_You want me to tell my father we're staying," she let go of the older man. "Because he's very upset with you."_

"_He is—and he's got every right to be, but I don't… I don't want to loose you—you're my family."_

"_Even if it's a secret?"_

"_Even than."_

--

Harry wanted to ask about the mother, but wasn't sure he should—maybe it was a difficult subject for him. They had breakfast, Molly coming in and making them eggs and bacon, and after half-an-hour, Lee re-entered. She'd dressed, a lady's-suit with black dress-shoes, clicking across the tiles.

"Lee, sweetheart, good-morning." Molly smiled brightly at the girl, and she smiled too, kissing the woman's cheek.

She put her cup on the counter, growling something when her cellphone came flying through the door. Hermione ducked when it swished over her head, heading for the blonde.

"It's mister Malfoy again ma'am," it squeaked. "He's a bit impatient."

"Tell 'em I'll be there soon." Lee said, and refilled her tea.

"Lee'll be there soon sir." The phone cooed.

A man answered.

"He says you can't forget the papers." The phone flew to Lee's face.

"Oh, goddammit, come here!" It flew to her ear. "Lucius, stop nagging—I said I'd have them, I'll have them. Now let a girl have some tea for God sakes!"

More answering and Molly smiled at the girl.

"No. And if you don't behave I'm hitting you when I get to the office. I'm hanging up Lucius—don't call me back because I have the rights on your ass and I'm selling them to Dan." She hung up.

Molly scooped some eggs on a plate and said: "have some breakfast before you leave."

"But Lucius'll kill me if I'm late," Lee whined as Molly pushed her down into a seat—right across from Ron. "He's already in a grumpy mood, the PMSing bitch."

"Eat Lee," she opened her mouth in protest, but Molly interrupted. "No talking—eating, don't nag or I'll stuff it down your throat."

"My, Molly," Lee grinned slyly, poking her eggs to please to woman. "I believe my violence-tendencies are rubbing off on you."

"Eat. I don't care if mister Malfoy attacks you—you're not leaving without breakfast."

Against her will Lee started poking her food with a fork, plopping pieces into her mouth in a rapid pace—Harry was surprised she even had time to chew. But something else was bothering him though. She was an auror. And she knew Malfoy's father?

"You know Lucius Malfoy?" He asked, somewhat nervous as she fixed him a stare.

"He's my partner," she said, quickly gulping down her tea. Harry was shocked for a second—partner… as in lover? "I work with him at the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh," he looked down, before locking eyes with her again. "You mean like Auror-partner?"

"What else would I mean?" She asked, shrugging. "He has a kid—it's not like I'm the marriage-break-up kind of person."

For a moment Harry was afraid she was angry, but her smile said otherwise. Before he could reply Ron piped up, staring at her in deep concentration and something of repulsion: "you _work_ with Lucius Malfoy?"

She nodded, before scooping up more egg. Remus sipped tea, looking at the teenagers.

"So you're like… friends?" George asked in disbelief—Remus slightly freaked on the inside, and he feared that this might go bad. The Weasleys didn't like the Malfoys, but Lee wasn't raised with those prejudices—Remus had always let her decide who was wrong, and who was right, by herself. And she happened to be quite fond of the older blonde, even if all they did was yell at each other and call each other names.

"I wouldn't per say call it friends," she spooned the last of her egg up. "We get along pretty well—it'd be bad if we didn't, since we're supposed to save each other's life in case of danger and such."

"You _like_ him?" Fred asked, backing up his brother.

Lee frowned slightly.

"Is there a problem with that?" She questioned briskly,

Before Ginny—who was getting feisty too—could answer, Molly interrupted.

"Now that's enough," she scolded at her kids. "Don't be such—"

Lee raised her hand, and Remus bit his lip.

"No please—let her finish." She stared at Ginny in question—her voice was so cool Harry could see Ginny back off a bit. But she wasn't one to give up easily, so she straightened her back.

"The Malfoy's are scum," she said straight-out. "Just like their crappy friends."

Lee gave a nod, and suddenly her phone flew over to her again, saying in the squealy voice: "Lucius again!"

Without averting her eyes, she gave a nod, and Lucius' voice spoke up: "I'm here already! Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm having food and conversation," she still didn't stop looking at Ginny. Harry felt like she was up to something, but couldn't put his finger on it. "You should try that sometime."

"Oh shut it," Lucius snapped. "I'm stressing and you're just happily chatting away, aren't you?"

"Something like that," she agreed. Ginny blushed a bit red when the eyes still didn't leave her. "Without the happily, of course."

"Huh? Is your father getting snappy?"

"Nah, just met the Weasley-kids." At this she smiled slightly at Remus, then glared at the redheaded children—they had the decency to all blush now.

"Ah, I get it," Lucius chuckled. "Don't feel the need to defend me though—I know they don't very well like us, but I couldn't care less."

"I know you don't," she got up. "But I for one detest people who judge others by their friends, because," she fixed them with a stare, and the phone flew a bit from her face—obviously she was going to speak to them now—Harry unconsciously held his breath: "_you_ don't know me," she pointed at them. "And you don't get to judge me because I like Lucius—that's prejudice, and it makes you as bad as you believe him to be."

After she'd given Remus a kiss, and Sirius, Molly, Harry and Hermione a slight smile, she left. They heard her chattering to Lucius from the hallway. Then the door opened and closed—she'd left.

Molly went into full mother-mode only a second later, turning to stare furiously at her four children.

"I have never been this embarrassed of you!" she roared. "To know that you would treat someone unkindly, just because they have a different choice of friends? I'm outraged! Lee is the kindest girl I've ever met, and you just assumed she was bad news! I think you for one owe mister Lupin an apology."

They all focused on Remus, who sat a bit dumbfounded, staring at the spot Lee had been earlier when she kissed his cheek. Sirius was unusually pale.

When he realised they'd been talking about him, he looked up, eyes wide. Before they could mutter their apologies, they heard the lock turn, and the click-clacking of heals on the tiles in the hall—apparently Lee had returned.

"Mummy?" Her voice cooed, and she stuck her head through the kitchen-door, she completely ignored the Weasley, but they were too surprised to care. "I forgot to tell you, I'm staying over at Dan's tonight, you okay with that?"

Remus' eyes were still wide when he looked up at the blonde, but he smiled then.

"Sure—separate beds?" his voice turned warning and she giggled.

"But momma," she grinned. "He's gay. Nothing could possibly go wrong!"

"If he touches you—" Remus started, and Sirius ended the sentence for him: "his ass is ours!"

"Tsk, tsk," she clacked her tongue disapprovingly, leaving the kitchen. "So protective. Bye momma-bird! I love you!"

Remus smiled, before turning to Molly—he distinctively ignored Sirius' eyes, because he had wanted this. He had wanted the...

--

"_This is not what I meant Remmi," Sirius had tried, but the man was packing and furious. "I don't want you to go."_

"_You don't get half the family," Remus said sternly. "You don't get to do this to me—you don't get to make the rules this time. It's my turn," Sirius heard a small sob, and he realised the brunette was crying. He reached out his hand to touch him, but Remus pulled away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled._

_This was more complicated than Sirius could have ever imagined. But Remus had made it very clear—either he took both of them, or he got none. Or he accepted his family and Harry's possible disgust, or he lived with Harry as his godson, watching from the sideline._

_But it wasn't as if Sirius didn't want to tell Harry—he just needed more time._

_Time—was the one thing Remus couldn't give him._

--

"You underestimate her," Remus said—the Weasley-kids thought for a moment that he was talking to them, but noticed that his eyes were staring at a point somewhere next to Sirius' head. "You think she'll be nice and sweet—but Lee can be cruel when she's been wrong-done. What you did was wrong. You deserve the evil puns and the painful stabs," Sirius turned away, looking at the floor, as Remus stood. "You really do."

And he left. And Sirius knew he himself had said it would be best—but now that Harry and the others were here, he realised just how much he missed her voice cooing him over with her petname of 'momma-bird'.

**AN: the situation gets a new turn here: Sirius wants his family to remain a secret until Harry can get used to the idea of him snogging Remus frequently. Remus puts a stop to that, because he doesn't want to hide that Lee is his daughter. Lee doesn't want to keep on living with one dad, and is making the second one pay for it. Neh.**

**I hope you review and let me know if you liked it so far—let me know how you're liking Lee. I hope she's okay for you guys! (I tried to make her like Remus in wits: she has extra-ordinary powers—one of it being able to make mechanics speak, but she's also a very quick learner—she's 14—almost 15 and an Auror. Which shouldn't be possible, but I made it so. She's like Sirius in temper and such: she won't back down, faces problems and is naturally childish and easily bored—she's a happy person too, like Sirius.)**


	4. Flirty Friend

Flirty Friend

**AN: Darling Dan! You left me a review! (Squeals!) I want you to know that you've done enough hole-filling (haha, literally. Stick to Martin love) And that it's perfectly acceptable to be so dirty in a review—I'll let it slide for you (yeah, that was kinda dirty too...) I love you, and I was planning on giving you a chapter. So, Daniël, I give you the honour of being the Flirty Friend. Rauw! **

The next day when Harry came down, it was only six. He had been unable to sleep, strangely enough, because of Lee. She'd been spooking around his head—he was sure it wasn't a love kind of spooking, but somehow he was interested to know more about her.

He made himself some tea, and flopped down on the couch. Another thing that was bothering him were Sirius and Remus' arguments—they didn't seem to cease. Even Goddamn potatoes were enough to start a riot between the two. He wondered what happened, because in Hogwarts they'd been so okay: best friends and whatnot. Why had it changed now, so suddenly?

He was startled from his thoughts when the front-door opened, a key turning in the lock. The only one he knew who had a key was Lee—and indeed. Her high heels click-clacked on the floor, and he vaguely saw her form shrugging off a rain-coat. When she entered the living-room, her hair was somewhat damp, and even though it was raining outside, she was wearing a red dress.

"Good-morning," she smiled brightly, toeing off her shoes as she dropped down next to Harry. "I'm Lee."

"I know," Harry smiled too. "I was in the kitchen yesterday-morning."

"Ah, so you must be... erm..." she gnawed at her lip in thought. "...Harry? James' son, right?"

"Yeah—though people always recognise me because of my scar." He shrugged at the thought she'd merely based her idea of him on his father—most knew him because he was famous.

"Your scar?" She frowned slightly, and suddenly her eyes widened. "Right. Harry Potter—I keep on forgetting that you're this big guy," pulling her legs to her chest she winked. "Sorry about that—my mind's a menace sometimes."

"No problem," he drank some tea, leaning back. "It's actually a nice change. But... weren't you staying over at a friend's tonight?"

She nodded, wriggling her toes slightly.

"Dan has an early shift, so I left when he went to work."

"Aha."

"What about you? Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Harry admitted, rubbing his forehead—it had became something of a habit to him.

"I see—now, I want to ask you something," she grinned slyly, and Harry wondered if maybe it was a very personal question. "Can I have a nip of that tea?"

He laughed in relief, handing over the cup.

"Sure."

"Thanks," she sipped some, closing her eyes. She was a tea-person, through and through. "I'm too lazy to get some for myself," when she handed him the cup back, she stood, stretching. "I was planning on watching a movie," she picked up her shoes. "Wanna come too?"

"I didn't know Sirius had a TV." Harry said in awe, as he stood too, pulling his striped pj trousers up.

"He doesn't," she moved out of the room, tiptoeing up the stairs. "I have a laptop."

"I see." He smiled and followed her—he was actually a bit curious as to what her room looked like.

When they reached the door that belonged to Lee, she suddenly stopped. She knew Sirius didn't want Harry to know he had a daughter, and because of that, Remus had said they couldn't date either—and her room was full of pictures of the three of them. Or of just Remus and Sirius when they were younger, and Remus and herself.

"Actually," she began, smiling at Harry. "Let's watch in your room. I'll just get the laptop."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, waiting for her outside. She emerged ten minutes later, having changed into her pyjama-shorts and her grey t-shirt. She was carrying a carbon box and a small laptop, and grinned at Harry.

The first thing Lee noticed was the fact that Harry's bed was still nicely made, and that the other side of Ron's bed looked as if it'd been slept on. The blanket on that side was draped back, and she smiled knowingly.

"Aren't you afraid we'll wake up your boyfriend?" She asked, hoping to let him know she was okay with it—apparently he didn't get it.

"Well fuck you! Your dad kissed Sirius Black!" He hissed angrily, face flushing red as he flopped down on his bed and glared.

Lee's eyes widened and she sat down next to him—though he ignored her completely, blushing even more.

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that," she said. Then thought about his comment. "And I know about the Shrieking Shack—he told me. Listen, I didn't mean to pry. I just meant it to show you I'm okay with it and you don't have to hide it from me."

He looked up, wondering if she was serious. Locking eyes with the raven Lee smiled, flopping her cell open—she'd been carrying it with the box and laptop.

"Dan's my best friend," she showed Harry a picture of a tall brunette. He looked in his mid-twenties, slim, and slightly tanned, winking at the camera. "He's such a poof—it might be contagious. I mean that as none-insulting as possible—I love him to pieces, really."

As if on cue, her phone said: "Dan's calling."

She looked at Harry again, and when he didn't continue scolding, she said: "okay."

"Lee-love!" A man squealed happily. "I found your panties!"

"Dan-darling, I'm wearing my panties." Lee laughed—Harry instantly shrugged too, though his cheeks were still red. He had a temper, really. But no one knew about Ron and him—and he didn't know Lee at all. For all he knew she'd tell her partners at the ministry that Harry Potter was a first-class pansy and shagging his best friend. Even though she didn't look like that kind of person.

"I mean the pair you left last time—they're in my bag."

"Your bag?" Lee asked confused.

"The one with my papers in. It had a black pair of knickers, and my fuck-toys don't wear knickers—well, beside that one time but I'm really sure these 're yours. So I'll come drop them off tonight, you okay with that my love?"

"Sure doll, anything for you. Maybe we can go to the movies?"

"Oeh!" he squealed again and Harry smiled. "I'd love that! Right, something else—we're still going to the park next week, right?"

"Totally. I'm not missing out on that! You and leather?" She grinned. "Rauw—wouldn't miss it for a thing in the world."

"Haha," the man laughed, and suddenly another voice piped up—though it wasn't understandable. "Darn, I have to go," Daniël sighed. "I love you Lee! I'll see you tonight—loads of hugs!"

"See you tonight, kisses to my loverbird!" There was another chuckle and the man hung up. Lee's phone fell to the bed, disconnecting too.

They were silent for a moment, Lee studying Harry—she wondered if he was still angry. But then he gave a sigh and muttered: "I'm sorry I yelled. It's just... no one knows and..."

"Don't say it—my lips are sealed, I swear," she smiled, and looked at the sleeping redhead. "If you rather had I left, I understand, since he doesn't very much like me and stuff."

"O no, please don't," Harry patted the spot next to him. "It's okay—he's really not that bad. It's just that we go to the same school as your partner's son, and we don't get along that well."

Lee nodded—she knew this, but thought it'd be polite not to point it out. Scooping next to Harry she handed him the carbon box, telling him to choose a movie, though she couldn't help but wonder why everyone was hiding their love away these days.

--

Harry didn't see the blonde all day, and they were once more in the kitchen when she showed her face. Hermione and Ron were having a discussion, Fred and George were brooding, and Ginny had decided to paint her nails. Remus was drinking tea when his daughter entered, click-clacking on black high-heels, muttering darkly to herself about her 'terrible choice of skirt' though Harry thought it looked quite nice. It was black with white flowers, and her t-shirt was plain white—so he really figured it was fitting. She continued her angry grumping, pouring herself some tea. Remus tipped up an eyebrow, looking curiously at her.

"What's with you sweetheart?" He asked and she turned, frowning.

"Haven't you noticed? I look like a deceased pie," she swore, before turning to stir in her cup. "Dan better be late, 'cause I'm in a foul mood and I need to find something that'll make me happy before he's here."

"Oh, is Lee unhappy?" A voice cooed from by the door, and everyone turned.

Lee shrieked shrilly, jumping the man that had just entered the kitchen.

"Daniël-booboo!" She cried happily, wrapping her legs around the man's slender waist.

Harry saw him grin, nuzzling the blonde below her ear, and purring at the intimacy of their hug. When they parted again—staying close still, Lee looking up into his eyes—Harry noticed that the man was rather handsome. He grinned at the slightly smaller girl, and she put on a pout.

"Is my Lee-love-bum sad?" He asked and she nodded. "I have something to make you happy!" and he continued to pull black silk knickers out his back-pocket.

"Oeh, thank you Dan," Lee snapped her fingers and the underwear disappeared—Harry wondered slightly how that worked, and remembered what Hermione had said about her powers. They must be great, since he knew no one else that could magic things away with a snap of their fingers. "I'm happier now."

"You shouldn't be unhappy when you look so hot though Love," the man commented, and Lee grabbed her cup. "It's a shame really."

"I look like something ate me and spit me out again." The girl said dryly, glaring at her friend, who laughed—he had a nice ringy laugh, one of those that made you want to smile also, but apparently it had lost its effect on Lee.

"What on earth are you saying—if it weren't for the boobs I'd want a piece of your overly sexy body," the brunette grinned, kissing the blonde's temple, and she sat down, still glaring. His eyes fell on Remus, and his grin widened. "And there's the man who gave you his beautiful genes! Good day mister Lupin," he walked over to Remus, shaking his hand. Remus smiled when the boy pecked him on his cheek. "It's good to see you again. You look very nice this evening. But of course, you've always been incredibly handsome." He pecked the other cheek too, and Remus blushed slightly at his compliments.

There came a cough from the doorway, and everyone turned to see Sirius standing there. Daniël straightened his back, eyes darting to the other man.

"And of course it's always a pleasure seeing you," he shook Sirius' hand, and Sirius tipped his eyebrow, smiling nonetheless. "Mister Black."

"Daniël," Lee crossed her legs, sipping some of her tea and Harry turned to her before focussing on her friend again. "You look good—going somewhere?"

"Oh yes, I'm taking Lee to the movies," he turned to the blonde girl, then winked at Sirius. "If you wouldn't be taken I'd love to bring you to but—" he was cut off when a tingle resounded through the kitchen and he rolled his eyes. "Though I'd love to continue this teasing," he fished up his cellphone. "I appear to be needed, excuse me."

Sirius patted the boy's shoulder and sat down next to Remus as Dan opened his phone and continued speaking in what Harry detected as French—he could've known really, the man had a light accent. He leaned against the doorframe, burying a hand in his pocket as the conversation continued. Lee frowned at him every now and then, and Harry could only conclude that she knew what he was talking about—and who he was talking to.

When he hung up she offered him her chair, and sat down in his lap.

"What did he want?" she asked, drinking the last of her tea.

"Sex," Dan grinned, licking her cheek—she gave a slight squeal. "But don't you fret—you're better than sex."

"I'm better than sex?" She tipped up an eyebrow, heading over to kiss Remus before going to the hall. Dan kissed the two men on the cheek and winked, following the blonde. "Should I be flattered?"

His answer was drowned out by the front door peeping as it opened. After that the kitchen went silent and Harry shrugged. Remus laughed too, and their eyes met for a second—yes, Dan seemed like fun. No one even noticed the begrudged look Sirius had on his face.

--

It was dark in the living room—everyone had gone to bed, and Remus found it unnecessary to put on the chandelier, just because he wanted to read. He had canine senses, and saw well in the semi-dark. He had tucked up his legs, deep indulged in his novel, or so he pretended to be. The thing was, Sirius was on the same sofa, and it was driving him crazy. The silence was so uncomfortable, and every time he saw Sirius fidget with his sweater, or scratch his navel he just wanted to push the man to the floor and fuck him until he couldn't move.

Remus shook his head, riding himself of those thoughts. They couldn't—_he_ couldn't. He owed that to Lee—she was kind and he _loved_ her, and she didn't deserve this. Sirius couldn't have them, so he needed to behave. He couldn't drop a notch, this was necessary. Because if Sirius didn't want to have their family, he couldn't have Remus—it was the only rule Remus had ever given him.

He understood that it was hard—it was hard on him too. But he just had to keep on waiting, hoping Sirius would one day make the right decision and just come clean. He knew Sirius would, _some day_. He just hoped he wouldn't take too long—they'd already lost so many time.

"I wonder," Sirius suddenly said, and Remus' head shot up. "Why is it that every time Dan comes by I feel a need to take you and make you mine over and over again?"

Remus shook his head warningly, saying: "Sirius, don't." But there was only so much he could do when Sirius slapped the book from his hand and pushed him down, forcing his own body on top of Remus'.

"But Moony, you're mine," he whined softly—and it wasn't even a whine, but a possessive growl. "I have a right to claim you."

"No, Sirius—" Remus pushed against the older man's chest, when the front door opened, and someone switched the lights in the living room on.

At first Lee had no idea what was going on—then Remus pushed Sirius off his body and off the couch, and her eyes widened, her hand falling from the light-switch. Remus' eyes widened too at seeing her face—it was somewhere between hurt and angry, yet shocked nonetheless.

He really wanted to say something, but then she was glaring and he lost his voice—Lee found hers all too soon, and Sirius was afraid she'd wake everyone up with her yelling.

"Not this again!" Lee shouted. "I get it already—you can't be together so you fight and blabla, but proximity is needed and blabla. But you're fucking in love! You want each other! So stop being freaking pricks about it! And I know, Sirius is a bastard, and he's mean and he makes me feel as if he's ashamed of me and blabla," she looked at Remus, her face contorting into a look of utter sadness—and they just wanted to hold her and make all the bad insecurities go away. But she wasn't five anymore, and she was mad at them: not at the naughty boogieman under her bed. "And you want what's best for me and you want me to be happy—and yes, it hurts not to have my two fathers, but I'm doing just fine, and if he doesn't want me as a daughter, I understand: fuck him. But I'd rather have a father that's ashamed of me than an unhappy father. I've ruined enough of your life as it is, I refuse to take away your soul-mate so stop thinking about me and just fuck already!"

Remus' mouth dropped and so did Sirius'—but for two different reasons. Remus couldn't believe she thought she'd ruined his life. Sirius couldn't believe she thought he was ashamed of her. But whatever they thought, they weren't thinking fast enough because she was already heading for the door again.

--

When Daniël opens the door he's only wearing his underwear and smells of sex. Completely ignoring this, he hugs the crying blonde. Lee doesn't like to break down—but her dads going on a rampage—scolding at each other, fighting on minute then making up and touching the next—is more than she can handle.

"It's okay Sweaty," he whispers against her hair, leading her into the kitchen. "Don't cry Love, it's okay."

She sniffles, wanting to laugh, but she can't because it hurts. It hurts to have a world that could be so good—it hurts to know it isn't, because they're all in denial but they're only lying to themselves. Sirius is lying when he says he'll tell Harry, Remus is lying when he says he doesn't want Sirius. It's all one bad fat lie—but this happens to be her family and she loves them but it _hurts_.

He lets her sit down, making her tea. After that he goes upstairs quickly—Lee knows it's not because he's planning on putting any clothes on, he's just going to get rid of the guy hiding in his bedroom—and part of her should feel guilty, but it doesn't.

She knows that maybe one day all these problems will be solved. Maybe. If only her stupid parents could remove their heads from their arses and see what's right in front of them, they would be fine.

But today, everyone's hiding their love away—and Lee's not enough reason to change that, apparently.

**AN: Yes Dan, I imagine you in just your boxers. Naughty Kyra!**

**Review if you guys want more! The story continues... threatening music... tumtumtum!**


End file.
